parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Elephant Princess
BattleInfoPeace's movie-spoof of 1994 film, "The Swan Princess". Cast: *Odette (Human)-Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of Nimh) *Odette (Swan)-Nellie the Elephant *Prince Derek-Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Lord Rothbart-Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Great Animal-Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Bromley-Bernard (The Rescuers) *King William-Papa (An American Tail) *Queen Uberta-Mama (An American Tail) *Lord Rogers-Hiram (The Great Mouse Detective) *Chamberlain-Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *King William's Captain-Timothy Mouse (Dumbo) *Baby Odette-Yasha (An American Tail: Fievel's Goes West) *Young Odette-Tanya (An American Tail:) * Teen Mid Odette-Teen Tanya (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Young Adult Odette-Jenny Mcbride (The Secret of NIMH 2) *Young Derek-Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Teen Mid Derek-Timmy Brisby (13 years old) (The Secret of NIMH) * Young Adult-Teen Derek -Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Young Bromley-Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Hag-Duchess (The Aristocats) * Rothbart Sing Back Up-Miss Kitty and Her Sister (The Great Mouse Detective) *Jean Bob -Timon (The Lion King) *Speed - Louis (The Princess and The Frog) *Puffin - Blu (Rio) * The Allagtors In The Moat -Roscoe and Destoe (Oliver and Company) Scenes *The Elephant Princess Part 1-Prologue *The Elephant Princess Part 2-This is My Idea *The Elephant Princess Part 3-'What Else Is There *The Elephant Princess Part 4-Ratigan Attacks Papa Mousekewitz *The Elephant Princess Part 5-At Elephant Lake * The Elephant Princess Part 6-"Practice, Practice, Practice" * The Elephant Princess Part 7-'Assemble for Couting/Catching for Fire * The Elephant Princess Part 8-Timon and Louis/"Far Longer Than Forever" * The Elephant Princess Part 9-Blu/Mrs. Brisby and Ratigan's Confrotation * The Elephant Princess Part 10-Mama and Hiram Flaversham/Basil in the Library * The Elephant Princess Part 11-No Fear * The Elephant Princess Part 12-Basil and Bernard/The Search Begins * The Elephant Princess Part 13-It.s Not Wath It Seams * The Elephant Princess Part 14-Basil Finds Mrs.Brisby/Ratigan Confronts Again * The Elephant Princess Part 15-Ratigan's Last Scheme Yet (No More Mr Nice Guy) * The Elephant Princess Part 16-Where is Bernard/At Ratigan's Durgeon * The Elephant Princess Part 17-At Mama Mousekewitz's Kingdom ( To The Ball ) * The Elephant Princess Part 18-Blu's Big Idea/Princess On Parade * The Elephant Princess Part 19-The Unexpected Guest * The Elephant Princess Part 20-Dobberman Aid * The Elephant Princess Part 21-In The Ballroom/Mrs.Brisby Files Basil's Gallops (I Make a Vow of Everlasting Love) * The Elephant Princess Part 22-The Vow I Made was For Her!!/Basil Battles Ratigan * The Elephant Princess Part 23-Happliy Ever After * The Elephant Princess Part 24-End Cerdits (Eterntly) Script * Narrator:(V.o):Once Upon a Time There was a King Namted Papa Mousekewitz Who Ruled a Large and Mighty Kingdome and Yet He Was Sad for He Was Growing Old and Had No Child To Inherit The Throne Then Happily a Daughter Was Born... A Princess and She Given The Name Elizabeth Kings and Queeens Came form all Around To Offer thier Gifts to the Child Among Them was the Widow Mama and her Young Son Prince Basil It was Then That Papa and Mama Happened Upon the Same Idea Basil and Elizabeth Would be Brought Together Each Summer In Hopes That they Would fall In Love and Join Their Kingdoms Forever But Unknown To All was Another Plan That of The Evil Enchanter Ratigan Elizabeth Birth was Of Little Concern to Him for he Was Preparing to Take King Papa's Kingdom By Means of The Forbidden Arts On The Eve of Hi Assault Papa Attacked and Ratigan's Powers Were Plunged Into Darkness Despite Calls for his Death The Enchanter was Only Bansihed *Ratigan: I'm Not Finished With you yet Papa Someday I'II Get My Power Back And When I Do Everything you own Everything you Love Will Be Mine (Papa Mousekewitz Looks Anger and With his Finger Get out) *Narrator:(V.o) Many Feared Papa Mousekewitz Too Kind But in the Threat was Forgotten and All Hopes Turned to That Not-dISTANT Summer When Basil and Elizabeth Would Meet Gallery Secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-5635.jpg Nellie.jpg Basil of Baker Street in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg Bernard in The Rescuers Down Under.jpg Hiram Flaversham.jpg Mama Mousekowitz.jpg Papa-1.jpg Timothy Q. Mouse in Dumbo.jpg Timon in Timon and Pumbaa.jpg Blu.jpg 283 louis art.jpg Ratigan.jpg Dragon Maleficent - Part 1.png 300px-Roscoe-DeSoto-roscoe-and-desoto-5726694-768-432.jpg Category:BattleInfoPeace Category:The Swan Princess Movie-Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Cast Video List Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoofs Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoof Category:The Swan Princess Category:Swan Princess Movies